


Wishes on the wind

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: Oz looked exactly like how Oscar remembered him. Fifteen and bright-eyed, wide smile on his face from seeing the little lady’s win.
Relationships: Oscar Vessalius & Oz Vessalius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wishes on the wind

**Author's Note:**

> Set in retrace 14.

When Gil sat down, Oscar was finally able to see how much he has grown in the past ten years. His wavy hair was framing his face, gold eyes trying to escape his gaze and a piercing on the left ear. He has lost some of the softness on his face and has shot up in height. Looking at him now, Oscar can hardly believe it’s been ten years. The boy, no, the man, in front of him was overlapping with the scared child from years ago and the cheerful best friend of Oz. He has really grown up, hasn’t he?

Oscar smiled and said this, a great burden taken off his heart. Even Gil’s flushed face was the same but with slight differences and Oscar wished more strongly than before to have been there. For Gilbert to have allowed him to be there. And this train of thought…

Oscar looked at Oz.

…landed him here.

Oz looked exactly like how Oscar remembered him. Fifteen and bright-eyed, wide smile on his face from seeing the little lady’s win. Looking at him, it was like he was frozen in time and in a way, he was. Oscar missed him. He missed him so much. It was hard after that day, ten years ago. Oz’s bright presence and mischievousness and happiness, his small hand always reaching for him, gone. It was like losing his dear wife all over again, a familiar ache and burning pain. That day, Oz disappeared and with him - the remaining happiness in the Vessalius mansion. Gil retracting into his shell and Ada crying for her brother.

It was hard. So looking at Oz now, disbelieving eyes and worried frown, Oscar wished they could return to happier days. Spending time together, teasing each other and playing. This alone, would be more than enough for him.

Looking at Oz, Oscar knew that even if Jack really killed his wife, she too, would have loved Oz with all her heart.

Oz and Gil were his precious, irreplaceable sons. Oscar just wished for them to see this.


End file.
